A typical rack and pinion power steering apparatus for use in a power-assisted vehicle steering system includes a rack operatively coupled with steerable vehicle wheels and a pinion operatively coupled with a vehicle steering wheel. Teeth on the pinion are meshed with teeth on the rack such that rotation of the pinion produces linear movement of the rack which, in turn, causes the steerable wheels to turn laterally of the vehicle.
The teeth on the pinion can extend parallel to the central axis of the pinion, or can alternatively extend at an angle relative to the central axis in a pattern such as a helical pattern. It is desirable to have helical teeth on a pinion which extend at an angle of greater than 15.degree. because a higher angle accommodates a greater range of potential vehicle applications and creates a smoother feel to the vehicle driver when turning the vehicle steering wheel.
It is known to manufacture a pinion, including the forming of teeth in a helical pattern on the outer surface of the pinion, using a machining process. The machining process produces a relatively large quantity of waste material. It is also known to manufacture a pinion having helical teeth using cold forming processes. One known cold forming process begins with a single piece of a metal material which is first extruded to form some of the features of the pinion teeth, and which is subsequently placed into a hobbing machine to cut the helical teeth in the material into their final form. This known process is not capable of efficiently mass producing pinions with a helical tooth angle over 15.degree. because the large forces required to eject the helical pinions from the cold forming press destroys the tooling in the machine.